My Heart Doesn't Have to Beat to Love You
by dolphinrider22
Summary: AU. EdwardxOC. Would take place during the Twilight series. A strange girl from Tennessee comes to Washington to live with her grandfather. What will happen when she meets a mysterious family who knows about her? Will Edward accept her? Is she even human?
1. Chapter 1

I was happily living in Shelbyville, TN where I have friends that accept me, maybe for not who I really am, but who they think I am. That's all that should matter, right? Of course some people might find that as deceiving people, but if it's alright if it's safer for them not to know the truth if knowing it may get them killed, right? Ugh! It doesn't matter anymore, anyways. It may get sickingly hot and humid, but it's home. But over Christmas break, my parents decided to send me to live with my grandpa in Yakima, WA. They're not my real family. I don't even know who my real parents are. My adopted parents and brother know that I'm weird, but don't know exactly what I am. Maybe they think that I'm deformed or something along those lines. Yet they treat me like I'm part of their family. They were saying that I needed to see more than the south east part of the U.S. So here I am. On a plane with all of my belongings, heading straight to Yakima. I really didn't want to go because my grandpa loves war and I absolutely hate it. I was pretty sure that he won't tell me many stories of when he was in the Navy, but no one can ever be sure.

After a few hours, the plane starts to descend. I became slightly excited because I hadn't seen my grandpa since I was only eight. Then someone came on the intercom and said that we could get off. So I grab my bags that are above my seat and walk off. As I walk into the airport, I start looking for my other bags. I quickly spot them and rush to pick them up. Then I hurried off to where my grandpa said he'd be waiting. It took a while to find him in all the chaos, but I did. Somehow I managed to wave at him with all of the luggage I have. He appeared to have found me because he smiled and started walking towards me. "Hi, Grandpa!" I exclaimed as he took one of my bags.

"Hey Anastasia, how have you been?" he asked.

"Very, very bored. I had nothing to do on the plane because I put my ipod in one of my bags," I groaned. He laughed as we walked out the door. "So how have you been doing?" I asked casually.

"Oh, I just finished moving things into the new house," he said.

"Um... new house?" I asked. I didn't think he was suppose to be moving.

"Yakima was getting too dry for me, so I, I mean we, are now living in Forks, WA on the Olympic Peninsula," he told me while we both put my luggage in the back of his truck.

"And to think that I thought that I was going to go insane from the lack of moisture," I grinned getting onto his truck.

"Well, I can tell that you already know about all of the rain and snow. Incase you haven't noticed, the temperature is much cooler here than it is in TN," he said.

"I don't like the sun or the hot temperature any ways," I explained.

"Forks is an extremely small town. Even smaller than Shelbyville," he told me.

"That just means that there'll be less people to annoy me," I said shrugging.

"Well I'm glad you're thinking on the bright side," he said grinning. I then yawned. I hadn't slept in days because I was doing research on WA, so I was completely and utterly exhausted. "It will be about three hors before we get there, so you can take a nap," Grandpa told me. I leaned my head against the window and within seconds, I was asleep.

"Wake up. We're home," a voice said. I slowly opened my eyes and unbuckled. Then I stepped into the freezing January air. That quickly woke me up. I then ran to get my bags to see that they were gone. Apparently, Grandpa already put my bags in the house. I quickly ran to the door that would have been nearly impossible for any normal person to see if the porch light hadn't been turned on. Grandpa opened the door and let me in. I saw that the furniture was already aranged and most of the boxes had been emptied. "Your room is down the hall, left, and down the stairs. Well, actually it's not just a room. But you get the whole downstairs section of the house," he explained. "It's kind of difficult for me to get up and down the stairs."

"Thank you so much, Grandpa!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"Yeah. Your bags and furniture are already down there. Tomorrow we're calling one of my friends from work. He told me that both him and his two youngest children would be willing to help us unpack and move furniture. I really do hope that you will like them. The two that are coming are your age and are a lot like you, so I'm pretty sure you will get along," he said. "You can see the kitchen from here and my room is across from the door that goes downstairs. Now I'm tired so I'm going to sleep," he said walking off.

"Goodnight, Grandpa," I said softly for a normal person.

"Mhm," he sort of said back. I then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottled water. The clock was ticking loudly in the silence, and it was very annoying. I became both tired and bored, so I decided to go downstairs. The walls were a blank white and disturbed me immensely. I tried my best to ignore it and found the bag with my black satin pajamas. I quickly changed into them. Then I noticed that the room I was in wasn't a bedroom because there wasn't a bed. Instead there was a fireplace, a television set, a coffee table, a couch a recliner, a bookshelf, and a mini refrigerator. There was a fire burning brightly in the fireplace which made me shudder. I then turned and saw a hallway with three doors. On the right was a huge bathroom. On the left was a laundry room. And at the end, I assumed, was my bedroom. There was a larger kind-sized bed in the far left corner, and beside it was a bedside table. There was also a dresser and a desk. I spotted a single window on the west side of the room. Right next to the dresser was a door. I walked over to it and stood in awe. It was a walk-in closet the size of my bed! I closed the door and grabbed my pillows and a blanket. I then walked into my room and collapsed on my bed, immediately falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm extremely sorry for delaying the story for so long. My life has been taking many unexpected turns lately and that has made it difficult for me to update. I have many chapters already written out, I just need to type them up and put them on the site. Once again I am sorry for the long wait, but I promise the next will be up within the next week or two. And if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you guys please review? I don't know how I'm doing with the story if no one tells me anything. Thank you for your patience.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its amazing characters. They all belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer. Although Anastasia and any other characters I have added or will add are all of my own imagination.

___________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up with a dim light in an unfamiliar room. In a flash, I jolted up and looked around. Then I remembered yesterday and let out a huge sigh. I slowly got out of bed and walked into the den. My clothing and bathroom bags were next to each other, so I walked over there. I pulled out a black turtle-neck and a pair of blue jeans along with other various articles of clothing, then I grabbed my other bag and went to the bathroom. When I actually took a look at it, I started to wonder what Grandpa did for a living. The floor and the sink were both made completely out of marble. In the far right hand corner was a large jacuzzi and right next to it was a walk-in shower! There was a door that I presumed to be a closet. When I saw the toilet, I felt bad for it because it's the only normal thing in here. I quickly took out everything that I needed to shower, and I stepped in. The entire time, I was thinking about the people that Grandpa told me were coming over. I really hoped that they would accept me because it's really hard to have no one to talk to. I stepped out after turning off the water, and quickly dried off and dressed. I gently brushed through my hair (which smells like green tea) and didn't bother with blow drying it.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, I smelled bacon. I jolted up the stairs, threw opened the door, and ran to the kitchen. There Grandpa was, cooking eggs and bacon. "'Morning, Grandpa!" I exclaimed opening the refrigerator. I grabbed the orange juice and poured it in the glasses on the table.

"Good Morning, Anastasia. How did you sleep?" he asked, putting some bread in the toaster.

"I slept very well. And thank you again for the downstairs section of the house. Um... how did you afford this house, anyways?" I asked, putting the juice away.

"It's mostly from my retirement, but I'm also working part-time at the hospital. That's where I met my friend that's coming over today," he told me. I nodded my head and looked at the clock. It was 8:17, which really surprised me because I usually sleep until about noon when I do sleep. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down when he placed a plate of food down. I scared myself by how hungry I was and how fast my food disappeared. When my plate was close to spotless, I took it to the sink, rinsed it off, and put it in the dishwasher. "Carlisle and his children will be here around ten, so you need to get anything that you can get done by yourself done. Carlisle and I are going to leave you three to do the work while we sign you up for school and pick up your car. You will get any color(s) of your choice and paint the downstairs section of the house. While it's drying, you guys will go buy anything extra that you may need," he said, putting a wad of money in my hand.

"Um... okay," I said, putting the money in my pocket. I then went downstairs to check for anything that I could do. I grabbed the bag with my blankets and went to my room. When I took the blankets out, I noticed that they were way too small for the huge bed. I let out a sigh and walked out of the room. I looked at all of the rooms and decided on colors. The bathroom and laundry room would remain white. My bedroom would be black. And the den would be maroon. I was glad about how the furniture in the den conveniently turned out. I went upstairs to see that Grandpa was on the phone. I silently walked past him and into the kitchen. The reason I had to come up here was to look at the time. Apparently, Grandpa thinks I need to get more exercise and only put up one clock. I looked up to see that it was 9:01. I then gazed out the window to see a thick layer of snow on the ground. Yes. You heard me. Snow. A thick layer. And it looks real, too. This is a great surprise to me because in Tennessee, we don't get snow. We get wet, mushy, cold stuff that freezes on the roads. It's not cool. Not cool at all. Seeing the snow should have caused me to be overjoyed, but it didn't. Do you know why? Must I explain this to you? Fine. It's because I have no one to enjoy it with. Snow is not fun unless you have some one else with you. For the first time in my pathetic life, I actually missed my adopted family. Once again, I sighed. Then, I started thinking. Will the two people that Grandpa was talking about know how to have fun, or will they be old farts? Will they be preps since they have money? Oh god, please let that not be the case. If they are, I swear, I will go completely homicidal. Then I became bored, so I pulled out my cellphone and called my sisterly friend. Unfortunately, she didn't answer so I turned it off and went downstairs. I then decided that since I was going to be meeting people that I will be going to school with, I would give them the same impression that I gave everyone from my old school. I quickly found my make up bag and went in to the bathroom. I pulled out my black eyeliner and rimmed my eyes with it. Then I put on some mascara. To top it all off, I added misty gray eyeshadow. This usually takes me a while to do, so I wasn't surprised to see that it was 9:43. I then went back downstairs, picked up my clothes bags and put them in my bedroom closet. Then I grabbed my box of pictures and posters and put it in my room. I then grabbed my sacred ipod of awesomeness turned it on shuffle and flopped down onto my couch, drifting off into my own little world of fantasy.

I was dragged out of my place of solitude when Grandpa yelled. "Anastasia, come upstairs and meet our guests!" I turned off the music and ripped the ear buds out of my ears as I ran up the stairs, definitely not expecting what I was about to see. As I walked into the living room, I set eyes on the three most beautiful people that I had ever set eyes on in my entire life. There was a tall, muscular man that looked to be in his mid-twenties with honey-colored eyes who I assumed to be Carlisle. He definitely looked like he shouldn't have children that were my age, but hey, looks can be deceiving. Then there was a girl about my height with black shoulder-length, spiky hair. She had brownish-colored eyes. And then, there was _him_. He was almost as tall as Carlisle, but just as muscular, yet he still had a boyish look to him. He had bronze-colored messy hair that every guy wishes he could pull off. But his eyes were nearly terrifying. They were as black as coal, hunger dripping through like poison. All three of them were ghostly pale, which I thought was _humanly _impossible. They looked as if they didn't belong in our living room, but instead, they looked liked they belonged on a runway.

Carlisle stepped forward and offered his hand saying, "Hello, Anastasia. If you don't already know, I'm Carlisle Cullen, and these are my children, Alice and Edward. It's an honor to finally meet you. Your grandfather has told me many interesting things about you."

I shook his hand saying, " As it's an honor to meet you, Mr. Cullen. I do hope my grandfather didn't tell you anything bad."

He looked surprised. "Oh on the contrary. He told me multitudes of positive things about you. It caused me to be extremely eager to get to meet you," he said sincerely.

Then, the girl named Alice walked, actually more like glided, forward. I couldn't tell because her stride was so fluid that it _almost_ sent a pang of jealousy throughout my entire being. She smiled and started to talk to me in a soprano-like angelic voice, "Well, as you now know, I'm Alice. You seem like a cool person. Kind of off the wall and chilled out is how I'd like to put it. I think we're going to get along rather nicely. Oh! I love your taste in clothes! Is that Casmere?" she exclaimed looking like she was about to tackle me. Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder and she seemed to calm down a little.

I smiled back at her. "As a matter of fact, it is. I love your sense of fashion as well." I chuckled quietly. "And to think that I wouldn't be accepted here."

"Um... hello," the boy named Edward said through his teeth, giving me a weird look that sent shivers throughout my body. His expression quickly turned to a glare which then turned to a look of confusion which soon became a glare once more. I hadn't realized that I was staring until someone cleared their throat.


	3. Chapter 3

For those of you that think Alice is slightly off: In Twilight, she deals with Bella. She has horrible taste in fashion, therefore Alice doesn't have the same things to talk about.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any characters in it. They all belong to Lady Stephanie Meyer and her amazing brain. The only person/people that are mine are Anastasia and other people that I have added or may add in the story... okay, I don't necessarily own them because they are based on real people, but... you get the point, right?

Please review so I know how I'm doing. The more reviews that I get, the faster I will update. Do we have a deal? I won't take a year to update again. Now that _that's_ taken care of, take a bathroom break and don't eat anything because you're about to go on a ride.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright. Carlisle and I are going to get some things taken care of. We're taking my truck so that you three can use the Mercedes. You can do whatever teenagers do these days after the work is finished." Then he looked at me, "Get as much done as possible so that Carlisle and his children won't have to help us anymore than they have to."

"Oh, let them have a good time. They have to go back to school tomorrow. Besides, we don't have anything better to do," Carlisle reasoned with Grandpa, winking at us.

"Well, if you're sure..." Grandpa trailed off.

"Of course I'm sure. We'll be back around seven, so you three need to fend for yourselves," Carlisle said, following Grandpa out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Alice yelled and threw her arms in the air, "To the Mercedes! Let's go shopping!" Then she grabbed both Edward's and my hand, leading us out the door.

"Um... Alice?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning to look at me.

"I kind of need to put on some shoes," I told her with an amused expression.

She smacked her forehead, "Of course you do. How did I not notice that?" She hadn't let go of either of us, so she dragged us downstairs. "Where do you keep your shoes?" she asked, letting go of Edward's hand who, by the way, still appeared to be pissed off at the world.

"In my closet in a bag," I told her blankly.

"Didn't you wear them yesterday?" she asked, looking confused.

"Yesterday, I was wearing flip-flops because when I left Tennessee, it was inordinately warm." I explained, shrugging my shoulders.

She nodded and started to dig through my enormous bag of shoes. After a few moments, she huffed out an annoyed breath and looked to me once more. "Don't you have a normal pair of boots or tennis shoes?"

"No. The closest thing I have to boots are high-heels and the closest thing that I have to tennis shoes are Converse and Vans. Normal tennis shoes don't go well with my style," I sneered at her.

She smiled. "I like you. You have spirit, which is hard to find around here..." she rummaged through the bag some more and sighed, pulling out my pair of Converse. "These will have to do, I guess. I don't know how you will keep your feet from getting wet, though."

"Well, I could always put metal plating where the holes are so th-" Alice cut me off.

"Nope. I don't think so. It will tear up both your feet and your shoes..." she thought for a few moments. "I got it! Edward can carry you to and from the car! I knew I was brilliant. See, Edward? I had a brain after all," she smiled proudly.

"No you don't," Edward growled menacingly at her and shooting me a glare. If looks could kill, I would definitely be dead by now.

"Now, Edward, Quit PMS-ing and get over yourself. You can live without breakfast and your beauty sleep," she snapped at him. He flinched at the young woman's words and looked down.

"Alice? I don't think your idea would be so great considering the fact that Edward already hates me and the very ground that I walk on. Besides, I can just put bags around my shoes to keep them from getting wet," I negotiated.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Alice screeched. "You'll look stupid. They'll laugh at you!"

"Don't you think I'll look even more stupid and more people will laugh at me if a PMS-ing Edward carries me?"

"I'm not PMS-ing," Edward grumbled, but it was unheard by Alice.

She stood there for a moment, the sighed, looking defeated, "Fine. You win."

"Actually, I'll just put on a few extra pairs of socks to protect my feet, and I'll dry the shoes later," I said, walking to my dresser and pulling out three pairs of socks. I quickly put them all on and forced my now bulging feet into my shoes. As soon as I finished tying them, Alice, once again, grabbed my hand and quickly walked up the stairs, giving me a jacket she found in my closet while she was waiting. I put my arms through the sleeves as we were walking out the door with Edward trailing behind. When he shut the door, I turned around and waited for him to move.

When he didn't, I impatiently said, "I kind of need to lock the door, so will you please move?" He was still glaring at me, but he walked over next to Alice. I noticed that he whispered something to her that I couldn't quite make out and she just looked him in the eyes as if he could get and answer from that. _Maybe he can._ I shook my head at that thought and got the key out from under the door mat. I locked the door and put the key back before turning to look at the odd siblings once more. "Alright. I need to talk to both of you in the car. And don't start driving because I might not be able to walk away from a car crash today."

"Um... why in the car?" Alice asked carefully.

"Because it's not a subject that you can pull up in broad daylight, if you catch my drift," I explained smugly. Both her and Edward gave each other looks of panic and cautiously walked to the car. Edward go in the driver's seat, Alice got in the front passenger's seat, and I got in the back. "You guys suck at acting human."


End file.
